


this love so heavenly could be you

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [75]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, post shed scene, they're both hurt and they're both comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Yesterday morning, Alex had been dragged to a recruitment office. He signed his life away with a fine-tipped pen. Now he sat here.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	this love so heavenly could be you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://acomebackstory.tumblr.com/post/189811554859/alex-or-michael-first-time-after-the-shed)

Alex Manes was beautiful.

Tear stained, fear stained, bruised and broken–he was gorgeous. Michael couldn’t stop staring at him.

They sat in the front seat of his truck in the middle of a desert, phones left in the window sill of Isobel’s bedroom without her knowledge. They didn’t want to be tracked. So they sat there in silence, taking in the fact that this could be it.

Yesterday morning, Alex had been dragged to a recruitment office. He signed his life away with a fine-tipped pen. Now he sat here.

“Where am I allowed to touch?” Michael asked, breaking the silence for the first time since Alex had appeared in the window and pleaded him to take him away.

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed and looked at him, eyes wet and lips in a permanent frown. Michael wanted to hold him; Michael wanted to be held. He wasn’t sure what was okay and what was forbidden. He was scared to make things worse.

“Why would you want to?” Alex asked. Michael scooted closer as best he could.

“Because,” _I love you,_ “I want to hold you.”

“I ruined you.”

“You saved me.”

Alex made a low whine in protest, shaking his head as a tear fell again. He curled up in a ball and tried to become one with the door.

“You taught me that I’m wanted,” Michael whispered, “You taught me good things come eventually.”

“I’m not good,” Alex whimpered.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Michael insisted. Alex shook his head.

“I took away your hand.”

“If you did that, then I bruised you.”

Alex peeked up. He looked like a child more than he ever had. Michael felt more like an adult than he ever had.

“You are not the bearer of your father’s sins.”

Slowly, slowly, slowly, Alex shifted. He held out his arm to Michael who moved closer. Alex slid his hand into his hair and brought his head to his chest. Fitting on the bench seat was simple whenever everything else felt so crucial. Life was ending, the world was turning, the sun would explode, and it was just them.

“Touch me here,” Alex whispered, guiding Michael’s good hand to his hip, “And here.” He placed his palm to his cheek. “Not here.” He hovered over the handprints on his neck.

“Okay.”

“And you?”

“Touch me here,” Michael parroted, guiding Alex’s hand to his chest, “And here.” He placed the other boy’s fingers to his lips. “Not here.” Michael held up his battered hand.

“Okay.”

The moonlight wrapped around them through the windshield, holding them as they held each other and keeping them safe. What were blood and terror when the stars shined bright above them and gave them this?

Alex kissed him and took his strength.

Michael kissed him and took his fear.

Yes, Alex Manes was beautiful. Michael couldn’t stop staring. Not even when the night ended and so did they.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
